4Ever
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: This is a songfic about Sasuke and Sakura going bowling. Will sparks fly? Or will they fizzle out? I do not own Naruto or the song, "4Ever" by: The Veronicas.


Hey again! ^^ I did one for NaruSaku, so I decided I'd do one for my OTP SasuSaku. ^^ I actually enjoyed doing this one, rather than the other one. I wasn't sick and tired of the song by the time I was finished with writing it. ^^ Anyway, I do not own Naruto, and I do not own "4Ever" By: The Veronicas. I know some of the sections don't fit wiht the lyrics, and I'm sorry for that. The idea just kept flowing, so I didn't bother to change it. And since it's all from Sakura's point of view, all of the thoughts are Inner Sakura's. I ENJOYED writing Inner Sakura's opinion's. They were fun. Sasuke's going to seem out of character, since he's funny, but, just go with it. Anyway, enjoy! ^^_

* * *

___

Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?/Do I gotta spell it out for you?/I can see that you got other plans for tonight/But I don't really care

"Hey Sasuke-kun…?" I asked, coming up behind him quietly, my footsteps soft against the floorboards of the dock he was standing on, the sea stretching out in front of us. He turned his head to look at me out of his left eye, his face slightly annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked. I flinched slightly, then continued, stepping up alongside him.

"I just wanted to ask you, do you want to go get ramen with me later? Just the two of us? I know you've been tense lately, and, I think that getting out and doing stuff with others will help you." I replied, keeping my eyes away from him. Sasuke closed his eyes, and smiled slightly.

"As annoying as ever, I see. I already have something I'm going to do later." He replied. I sighed.

"Oh, okay." I answered, looking up at the sky. Sasuke turned back to the ocean, his black eyes gentle.

"I don't even know why I'm going out tonight in the first place." He muttered, shaking his head.

"With who?" I asked, curious. _Shannaro! If it's with another girl, I'm going to punch their face off, cha!_ Sasuke turned back to me.

"Naruto and Ino. They asked if I wanted to go bowling." He replied, his lip curling up seemingly at the memory. _INO-PIG? Really?_

"Oh." I replied, turning away. Sasuke turned and looked at me.

"What's up with you lately? You seem…Different." He asked dryly, his face slightly annoyed. A thought struck me.

"Never mind that, I have an idea." I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back toward town. He stumbled after me, his face surprised and incredulous.

"HEY! Sakura, let me go! What are you doing?" He yelled after me, as I hauled him back toward town. _You'll find out soon enough, Sasuke-kun…_

_

* * *

_

Size me up you know I beat the best/Tick tock no time to rest/Let them say what they're gonna say/But tonight, I just don't really care

"Since you're going with Ino and Naruto in about two hours, I figured you'd want to get some practice in."I pointed out as I slowed down to a stop in front of the bowling alley. Sasuke stepped up beside me.

"I think I can handle those two without practice." He snorted. I smirked playfully, turning my head toward him, my eyes glowing.

"But can you handle me?"I asked innocently. He widened his eyes in surprise, pink dusting his face.

"Um, yeah. Sure I can." He replied, slightly dazed. I nodded.

"Let's see about that." I grabbed his wrist again, and he tripped again, following close behind. We ran through the doors, Sasuke grumbling behind me, then I let go of his wrist, walking over to the counter.

"You really need to stop doing that. It's going to get annoying." Sasuke snarled, holding his wrist in his hand.

"Hey there, Sakura, Sasuke." A familiar voice came from behind us. We turned, seeing Kakashi-sensei walking toward us. _CHA! Get out of here, old man! SHANNARO!_

"Hey." Sasuke mumbled, staring at his wrist, which was red. I walked over to Sasuke, and held my right hand over it, green chakra fire glowing around my right hand. Sasuke watched it, flinching once, then standing still as the redness slowly faded. I pulled my hand away, and looked up at him.

"Does it feel better now?" I asked, blinking. Sasuke moved it around, testing it.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, nodding once. Kakashi-sensei leaned forward, his hands on his hips accusingly.

"What are you two doing? Sasuke, aren't you going bowling later with Ino and Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke replied. I gulped when Kakashi-sensei turned to me.

"Sakura?" He asked, that one eye questioning. _…I'm dead…_

"I was just going to let Sasuke practice before he goes tonight, that's all." I explained.

"No, you weren't. You challenged me, remember?" Sasuke smirked. I looked over at Sasuke the same time as Kakashi-sensei.

"WHAT?" We both asked simultaneously. Sasuke closed his left eye and looked away.

"You asked if I could handle you all by myself without practice, and I said yes. Don't play dumb, Sakura." He replied, slightly angry. I smiled. Kakashi-sensei looked at his wrist.

"Whoops. Gotta go!" He vanished in a puff of smoke. _CHA! Finally._

"Yeah, I know. You ready to get killed?" I asked, lifting my hands up cheerfully. Sasuke looked over at me, his lip curling up.

"Bring it." He replied.

_

* * *

_

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever/Let me show you all the things that we could do/You know you wanna be together/And I wanna spend the night with you/Yeah, yeah (with you)/Yeah, yeah/Come with me tonight/We could make the night last 4ever

"SHANNARO!" I cried, flinging the ball down the lane as hard as I could, being careful to not use my super strength on the ball, since I could break down the bowling alley if I wasn't careful. It flew across the floor, smashing into the pins at the far end, knocking them all down.

"YES! STIRKE!" I cheered, jumping up into the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just watch. We're both tied right now. And we're at our tenth turns." He replied, walking up past me with his ball. I stuck my tongue out at his back.

"You're just jealous that I'm kicking your butt." I replied, Sasuke stiffening.

"You've got two pins on me. That's not kicking my butt." He corrected, swinging around. I held up two fingers.

"Just take your turn already." I replied dryly, sitting down on a comfy chair, crossing my right leg over my left. Sasuke snorted, then turned back around to the end of the lane, the pins getting set back up again. Once they were standing up straight and still, he started to concentrate. His eyes closed, and the room went silent. The new to the scene crowd of people behind us went quiet, watching him. It seemed like forever until he opened his eyes, and threw the ball down toward the pins with one quick movement. The ball flew faster than mine had, but had the same effect, slamming all of the pins. He turned around, and smirked, his eyes laughing, and triumphant.

"You see that?" He asked. I nodded, rolling my eyes, lifting my hand up to look at my nails.

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, it wasn't all that impressive." I replied lazily, swirling my right foot. Sasuke scowled.

"It was much better than your shot, that's for sure." He replied, grabbing his ball from the ball return. I smirked, looking over my nails.

"Sure it was." I replied cockily, tilting my head to the side. Sasuke stepped up to the dots again, waiting for the pins to stay still again. I watched, a smug smile on my face the whole time. He took a few steps, and let the ball go, the blue sphere shooting down the lane, and knocking all of the pins over. So he thought. The far right pin wobbled, but stayed up, refusing to fall down. I curled my lip up, amused.

"But-But-That was the perfect shot, too!" Sasuke complained. I got up and walked toward him, putting my hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's alright, sure-shot. You did your best. After all, your final score is two hundred." He looked up at the scoreboard to be sure. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, you can't beat that. The only way you'd be able to is if you got a turkey." He snorted. I nodded.

"Exactly." I replied, picking up my pink ball from the ball return, smoothing my navy blue skirt down. I stepped up, waiting for the pins to stand up straight. I turned and looked back over my shoulder, Sasuke crossing his arms over his chest, leaning up against the shelf of balls, his face twisted in a smug smirk.

"I'll tell you what Sakura. Try and get a turkey with your eyes closed. If you can do that, then I'll go on a date with you." He challenged, walking up toward me. The crowd behind us cooed, then got silent again.

"But what if I-"I started. Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be good meditation practice for when we're seeking out enemies on missions. They're getting harder, you know."He replied. I lowered my head.

"Fine."I gulped, then turned back around, narrowing my eyes. _I can do this…_

_

* * *

_

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove/Come on baby just make your move/Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight/Like we just don't care

Two shots later, I looked closely at the pins, closing my eyes, and concentrated. I had already gotten two strikes, and only needed one more to win the game. I smiled at the memory of Sasuke's face as I got my two strikes, giving me another turn. It was shocked, surprised, and a little proud. I dipped my head, and listened to the pins wobble as they got set back up again, each time their bottoms touched the floor, the vibrations came and hit the soles of my feet. I reached out with my chakra, letting my mind relax, my mind's eye opening slowly as I focused harder on the pins, and their location. Keeping the image of the pins in my mind, I shifted.

"I can do this…" I muttered, taking a step forward, pulling my right hand back, taking another step, keeping my eyes closed. I tensed up my right hand, and flung it forward, my feet sliding across the floor as I stopped taking steps, my shoes having no traction.

"CHHAAAAAA!" I shouted, flinging the ball off of my fingers, keeping my eyes firmly closed. Only the sound of something slamming into multiple objects could be heard, and I opened my eyes, holding my right arm out for balance, my feet spread along the floor, my left arm across my body, with me breathing hard. I saw the pins, knocked over, and getting shoved back into the back of the lane, game over. The crowd behind Sasuke and I cheered, as I wiped the dust and small droplets of sweat off my face, smiling as I narrowed my eyes. I turned and looked at Sasuke over my shoulder, lifting my chin up.

"Beat you." Was all I said, the left side of my mouth curling up. Sasuke's eyes were smug and cocky, his face still taunting.

"Yeah. You beat me." He replied, as I turned and walked toward him. He smiled. _CHA! Sakura:1;Sasuke: ZIP! SHANNARO! _

_

* * *

_

Let me take you on the ride of your life/That's what I said all right/They can say what they wanna say/Cause tonight, I just don't even care

"Wow, I've got to say Sakura that was pretty impressive." Sasuke praised as we sat at the counter overlooking the lane we'd just played at, two plates of French fries, and two cups of Coke in front of us. The huge crowd had dispersed, leaving us alone after they congratulated me. I dipped my head while sipping out of my Coke.

"Thank you. I didn't know I had that in me." I replied. He nodded, squeezing some ketchup onto his fries.

"Me neither. That really shocked me." He answered. I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"Maybe there's more to me than you thought." I suggested, keeping my green eyes soft and gentle. Sasuke swung his head over to me, pink barely able to be seen on his pale cheeks. _CHA! I got him to blush… Again! Take that Ino-pig! _I turned back to my fries, and ate one quietly. Once I finished swallowing, I turned back to him.

"Sasuke, you don't have to go on that date with me if you don't want to."I pointed out. Sasuke cocked his head.

"I know." He nodded, then took a sip out of his Coke. I looked down at my fries.

"But I want to." He continued, looking out at the back of the alley, his eyes far away. I wrenched my head up in surprise.

"You do?" I asked, flicking my head to get my pink bangs out of my eyes. He nodded, and smirked at me.

"Yeah. I do. So that way I can kick YOUR butt as pay back." He replied. I smiled, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Sasuke…"I breathed, happiness surging up inside me. He nodded once. I turned back to my fries, and we ate quietly, talking about our days, Naruto's latest antics, Kakashi-sensei's lateness habit. It was nice to see him relaxing, and being open to others, not his usual dismal and dreary self he was on missions. This was a side of him that I rarely got to see.

"Sakura…Why are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked suddenly. I blinked a few times, not having realized that I had spaced out, my eyes staring directly in his.

"No reason…I was just thinking about stuff." I replied. Sasuke blinked.

"Really? Like what?" He asked. A huge crash and boom startled me, and our heads swung over to the front doors of the bowling alley, seeing Naruto and Ino tripping through the doors and landing in a heap on the floor, Ino's screech the only thing you can hear. I stood up, Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Naruto." We snorted at the same time, both of us walking toward them, Sasuke standing off to the side, his right hand flattened on his right hip as I knelt down beside Ino.

"Are you alright, Ino?" I asked, helping her up. She nodded.

"Yeah, Naruto just grabbed my wrist and took off. I couldn't keep up with him. Then he tripped, and we ended up like this." I turned and looked back at Sasuke, who shrugged, his eyes glowing knowingly. I bit my bottom lip, suddenly nervous. Naruto was groaning on the ground as I got Ino to her feet, helping her dust off her orange tee shirt and gray capris, and smoothing my skirt down. I turned back to Sasuke.

"Can you get Naruto?" I asked kindly. Sasuke dipped his head.

"Yeah." He replied. He walked over to Naruto, and poked him with his toe.

"Get up, you loser." He snorted. Naruto swatted at Sasuke's foot, a huge slap echoing through the bowling alley.

"Why'd you have to kick me, Sasuke? I'm getting up." Naruto complained. I smirked. Sasuke snarled.

"Just shut up, moron." He replied. Naruto got up, and dusted himself off, snorting at Sasuke. Ino threw her arms around Sasuke, who in turn scowled.

"Hey there, Sasuke. I missed those good looks of yours." She cooed, shooting a glance at me out of the corners of her sky blue eyes. I gritted my teeth, and snarled. _Get your ugly hands off of MY SASUKE! CHA!_

"I haven't seen you for only three hours." Sasuke replied dully. Ino blinked, slightly hurt.

"Yeah, right." She answered, shifting back into fan girl mode again. _Do it Sasuke. Break her into pieces. _

"I'll tell you this once. And I won't ever say it again. Get the HELL off me." Sasuke snarled, Ino instinctively letting go and stepping back. _Cha! Take that, Ino-pig!_

"Geez, okay, okay. You don't need to flip out at me. Sheesh." She muttered, backing away. Ino and Naruto headed over to go get two lanes, and I stepped up alongside Sasuke.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, you know." I murmured, putting my hand on his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged.

"I know. I'm just sick and tired of all the girls fawning all over me, just because of how I look." He replied. I flinched. _…I'm one of those girls…_

"Sasuke?" I asked, turning to him. He looked over at me, slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" He replied, his eyes expectant. I smiled, and poked his forehead gently.

"Relax. You don't have to put up that wall right now. Open up a little. Like you did with me."I answered, aware of how close I was to him, but not caring. His eyes widened, and he nodded.

"Alright." He replied, tilting his head and smiling slightly. I smiled back, and leaned in, pressing my lips to his cheek.

"Thank you…Sasuke…" I whispered, then pulled away, turning around to help Ino and Naruto get all of us set up to bowl again. I looked at Sasuke from over my shoulder with just my eyes, smiling while my cheeks blushed pink. _Go ahead and try to kick my butt again, my Sasuke-kun… _

_

* * *

_

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever/Let me show you all the things that we could do/You know you wanna be together/And I wanna spend the night with you/Yeah, yeah (with you)/Yeah, yeah/Come with me tonight/We could make the night last 4ever

"Okay, who's going to be on whose team?" Ino asked. The four of us glanced at each other. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You want to team up?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes shifted to me.

"Sure, as long as I can beat Sakura, I'm alright with anything." He answered, giving me a smirk. Ino tugged at my arm.

"That means you and I will be working together, Sakura." She responded. _Oh joy. _

"Yep, it sure does." I replied, smiling. After we got the scoreboards set up, balls, and the pins set up as well, Naruto stepped up to go first. Ino sat alone on a single chair, Sasuke and I sat next to each other on the chaise. Naruto flung the ball down toward the pins, knocking all of them over.

"Not bad, Naruto."Sasuke muttered quietly. I smiled.

"Way to go!" I cheered. Ino jumped up.

"Nice strike, Naruto!" She pointed out, giving him a high five as he came back. Ino walked up, grabbing her yellow ball, and stood behind the dots. She stepped forward, daintily tossing the ball down to the pins, clapping her hands when her toss knocked over eight of the ten.

"Nice one, Ino." I praised. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Sakura." And tossed again, barely hitting both of them. Sasuke got up, and I stood up alongside Ino, as Sasuke walked over to take his turn.

"Break a leg." I teased. He gave me a smirk.

"Just. Watch." He replied. He rolled a strike. _So it starts again, huh?_ Ino and Naruto cheered. I flipped my side bangs back with my right hand, my left hand on my hip.

"Was I supposed to be watching that?" I asked, playing clueless. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Very funny." He replied, smirking. I walked up to take my turn, and rolled a strike as well. Ino high fived me, Naruto smiled, and I walked up to stand beside Sasuke, crossing my arms over my chest as we watched Ino and Naruto take their turns.

_

* * *

_

Let's pretend you're mine/(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)/You got what I like(You got what I like, I got what you like)/Oh come on/Just one taste and you'll want more/So tell me what you're waiting for

"Okay, this is it, Sakura." Sasuke pointed out. I nodded, turning back to the scoreboard. Ino and I's combined score was a solid 250, where as Naruto and Sasuke's combined score was 300. Sasuke had already taken his last turn, two strikes, and nine pins. I looked over at him.

"Do I have to go with my eyes closed this time?" I asked. He smirked.

"Yeah, you do. Same thing again. Except, if you lose, you have to read a chapter of Kakashi-sensei's porn." He replied. Naruto giggled. Ino's face twisted in horror. I smiled, and nodded.

"Deal."

_

* * *

_

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever/Let me show you all the things that we could do/You know you wanna be together/And I wanna spend the night with you/Yeah, yeah (with you)/Yeah, yeah/So come with me tonight/We could make the night last 4ever

I stepped up, picking up my ball, and closing my eyes, doing the same thing as last time. It was my last shot again, getting two strikes, as expected. When Naruto and Ino cheered at the second one, Sasuke held his arm out to stop them from saying anything else. I concentrated, feeling for the vibrations, and they came, the image of the pins and their location popping into my head. I pulled my right hand back, taking a deep breath, stepping forward, my feet sliding across the floor again, and shot my right hand forward.

"SHANNARO!"I cried, throwing the ball down the lane, keeping my eyes firmly shut. The ball slammed into the pins again, and by the sound of it, knocking them all down. I panted, still hunched over, my right hand tensed up, a smile on my face as I opened my eyes, the pins getting shoved back into the back of the lane. I heard Ino cheer, her and Naruto jumping for joy. I turned around, still panting, and smiled, Sasuke leaning up against the shelf, his arms crossed, his playful smirk lighting up his face.

"Beat you again." I pointed out, glancing at the scoreboard and back. He nodded.

"Yeah, you did. Again." He replied. Ino and Naruto looked at each other, then back at us.

"What do you mean again?" Naruto asked. I stopped when I got beside Sasuke, turning to face Naruto.

"I dragged Sasuke here, about four hours ago, and we bowled one game. I won, and we made a bet." I replied. Sasuke smirked. Ino looked from me to Sasuke.

"Does this mean you two like each other, since he let you drag him here for a date?" She asked, glancing to me, then back at Sasuke. Sasuke and I looked at each other, and blushed, turning away. Naruto snorted.

"There's your answer, Ino." He answered for us. I turned on him.

"Just because Sasuke and I came alone, doesn't mean we're on a date. I wanted to help him practice before he bowled with you guys. That's all."I countered. Sasuke nodded.

"We weren't on a date. She challenged me to beat her at bowling, and I accepted, though I ended up losing. Both times."Sasuke muttered. I nudged him with my left hip.

"It's okay. You'll beat me sometime." I soothed mockingly, blinking innocently. Sasuke snorted.

"You got that right." He replied. I nodded. _Cha! He wants to play again! _Ino and Naruto looked back at each other.

"Right…So does this mean we're going home?" Naruto asked, glancing at the clock. 10:00. Four hours since Sasuke and I played. I nodded.

"Yeah, my mom's going to kill me." I replied quietly. Everyone nodded, and we headed to the door, waving goodbye to the owner after dropping off our bowling shoes.

"Thank you." I said for everyone. The owner nodded.

"No problem, come back again." He replied as we left, and started walking down the street. Sasuke kept close to me, for some reason. _Does he actually…? No, I'm just kidding myself._

_

* * *

_

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever/Let me show you all the things that we could do/You know you wanna be together/And I wanna spend the night with you/Yeah, yeah (with you)/Yeah, yeah/So come with me tonight/We could make the night last 4ever

"Well, here we are." I muttered, walking up the front steps to the porch of my house. Sasuke and I had just left Ino and Naruto at their houses, and we had just gotten to mine. Sasuke stayed at the foot of the stairs, looking up at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sakura." He replied, turning around. I took a few steps toward his back, and stopped one stair above him.

"Wait." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, and turning him around. Sasuke looked up at me, confused.

"What?" He asked, blinking. I took his face in my hands, and leaned in, pressing my lips against his gently, stepping down from the stairs. I pulled away slowly, and dropped my left hand, rubbing my right hand across his cheek gently.

"Thank you. For coming with me to go bowling. You didn't have to." I replied, smiling. Sasuke opened his eyes, nodding slightly.

"No problem." He murmured, smiling back at me gently. I poked his forehead.

"Sometimes it's worth relaxing and letting go, isn't it?"I asked. Sasuke nodded, and smirked.

"Yeah, you're right. We should do that more often. I actually had fun for once. And it didn't involve beating Naruto down." He replied. I kissed him one last time, then turned around, heading back up the stairs, reaching for the door.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I'll see you at training tomorrow." I whispered, my back to him. I heard him turn around too, our backs facing each other.

"Goodnight." He replied, then we went our separate ways. I opened the door, and stepped through, seeing Sasuke walking away toward where he was living. The last thing I remember of that night was sliding down the door to sit on the floor, my cheeks burning, and the sweetness that lingered on my lips. _CHA! I was Sasuke's first kiss! Take that, Ino-pig! Shannaro! _


End file.
